Noer Enthwarler
Noer Enthwarler is a Human paladin of the Goddess Vanya. Personal History Noer is a rather taciturn woman, her speech usually rather choppy and monosyllabic. Nonetheless, she is possessed of what many call an inner beauty and an undeniably strong will. People often come to her for insight, and when the request is genuine, she answers as honestly as she’s able. The crucible in which Noer was forged is one thing she will not speak of, under any circumstance. Taken by monstrous and degenerate bandits from her home at ten years of age, she was kept hostage until she was eighteen. In this time, she came to understand the fear of helplessness, and she gave birth to a pair of twins. The men who took her forced her to care for these bastards, raising them into ‘the clan’ as barbaric creatures. It was providence, she believes, that a band of adventurers stormed the camp where she was being held. It happened very quickly, but in the space of a few moments she was broken from her chains and armed. Everything from that moment on is a bloody frenzy of suppressed rage, and by the time her mind cleared all fifteen bandits, along with her own two sons lay dead, along with three of her six rescuers. The remaining adventurers escorted Noer back to the town where she was born and to her parents. Her mother and father were both overjoyed at the return of their only child, but she couldn’t feel anything in return. She took back her old job at the local inn, going from one day to the next in a haze of senselessness. Nothing could be done, and in time her parents moved to another town to avoid the continual re-opening of old wounds each time she came home. Alone, Noer moved through the next year with one day running into another. And then, she saw someone for the first time since her liberation. A young man in battle-scarred armor and possessed of an almost visible sheath of light entered the inn and requested lodging. Despite his many injuries and scars, he was calm and well-spoken. He fascinated her. And so it was that the paladin, just out of squire-hood himself, took her under his wing and nurtured her spirit back into a semblance of humanity once more. He never gave his name, nor asked hers. They travelled everywhere together and attended local services at the church of his god. In two years, he accepted her as his squire and the two left the hamlet of her youth. While it is said that time heals all wounds, this is not true. Each encounter with bandits brought forth such a powerful rage in Noer that she worried she would never reach the inner peace which she felt would be needed to move beyond being a squire. Many years passed while the two travelled, and while she rarely allowed herself to enter the fray, the rage continued to fester. At the end of a one particularly difficult and seemingly long year, as they were preparing to weather in a village at the base of the Starreach Mountains, they arrived in time to intercept a raiding party. For the first time, Noer was able to see the raiders as they were instead of the faces of her tormentors. As she urged her horse into a gallop, she felt calm settle over her like a warm blanket. The battle was won that day and winter descended with the town welcoming their saviors with open arms. While little could be accomplished in the grips of winter, the calm which Noer felt never left her. When she rode out in the spring, it was as a paladin in her own right. Adventures in the North Valley Having journeyed after her acceptance of paladinhood, Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Player Characters